The Demise of the Teen Titans
by Masked Misfit
Summary: Slade has one thing on his mind: to make Robin as miserable as possible. He picks up on a special relationship between Robin and another Titan, so when an opportunity presents itself to use this weakness, Slade can't resist using it against Robin. Review!


Chapter one: Watching

Slade smiled to himself, how amusing his memories could be.

He leant back in his chair, savouring the moment. From his comfortable chair, he could see every CCTV camera's footage in the city on his various computer screens with a simple push of a button. His eyes were fixed on one screen in particular. He was waiting, patiently, but still waiting, just as he had been for a long time.

For the past year, he had tried to lie low and keep himself out of trouble, even if he did like to cause it. He had said before that destroying was what he did best, but more important matters had taken his attention: the demise of the Teen Titans.

"Robin." Slade spat the word through his metallic mask, coloured with bronze and shadowed with black. He had made a foolish mistake, an amateur mistake even, in trying to bring Robin to his side. Every evil villain tries to convert his most powerful enemy, yet it scarcely works. Slade had made this mistake, and he intended not to make it again, at least, not without the proper leverage. Slade was no fool; the best way to convert an enemy was to find their weakness.

Yet still, it seemed that Robin had no weaknesses, or anything for leverage. Slade had tried using his friends, yet he had still managed to save them. The damn children had figured out his plan and gotten them selves involved. If Slade could just separate them, he could ultimately crush them. With one Titan gone, the rest would be so devastated that they would be unable to cope, and then he would be able to conquer the world, as he had always wanted. Others too easily influenced the Teen Titans.

Even Terra, who had barely known them, had created a huge impact on them. They went to extraordinary lengths to save her from his control. What a pity that things turned out the way that they had with her: trapped in stone, encased by her own doing. She had shown plenty of promise, until those mere children had interfered and poisoned her mind. Terra's weakness had been the small green Titan. Weaknesses lead to downfalls; which is why Slade was overjoyed that he had none.

Slade found himself smirking, not that it could have been noticed through thick mask. The thing had fallen off, or been smashed off, on more than one occasion. Yet still, Slade had managed to keep his identity hidden, and Robin did not know who he was. This was just what he wanted, to drive Robin into a state of torment.

Robin would spend countless nights dreaming of him, countless hours combing of his cryptic clues for answers, even thinking about him constantly. Slade had been his number one obsession at one point.

Oh, he adored playing the bad guy. To torment and mystify Robin had been his priority for a year. It was time for payback. The boy actually stood a chance against him now, and with the other four at his side, they posed a real threat to his plans.

For months, he had been studying their battles through unnumbered hours of CCTV footage, trying to learn as much as possible.

There was Robin; a skilled fighter, with his gadgets and gizmo's. He hated to lose, which Slade knew from experience. Another smirk slid onto his face. Robin liked to be the centre of attention; to have everyone follow his orders. He was incredibly hopeful and determined. He seemed to also have limitless energy. When he was not sprouting cheesy lines, or commanding someone to do something, Robin was working hard to catch criminals.

He obviously wasn't doing a very good job, Slade had been free for a year, but he had not done anything bad to arouse suspicion, yet, so he supposed that he should give Robin some credit.

Robin had one weakness; his friends, which even when used as leverage was not motivation enough. They were a weakness; just not a strong one. Slade was doing his best to identify his biggest weakness, and when he did, it would be game over for the leader of the Teen Titans.

Slade took a moment to think about the other Titans, wondering if Robin was definitely the best choice of apprentice.

There was Beast Boy; the strange, green, ex-Doom Patrol member that could turn into animals. From what Slade had observed, he was not the smartest of beings and was often telling jokes. He seemed to have a constant smile on his face, which he had only seen fade when Slade had revealed Terra's true nature to him. The green one would be too demanding; too difficult to control.

Cyborg; once human, now half metal, which had clearly been the result of some sort of accident. He was athletic before, which was easily told by his shape. He was only half metal, which would have been a substitute for his lost flesh. Cyborg was too high maintenance; high tech, yet easily damaged. Slade had tried to uncover Cyborg's past through private medical files, stolen from the hospital; but he had been inefficient and taken too long. The Titan's were fast approaching the place, and the information was not crucial. Slade should have hired someone to do it, but that was too risky. No, he didn't want to cause a stir.

At least, not yet.

Then, Raven, Trigon's daughter; his little gem. She would have made an excellent apprentice, were it not for her destiny, and the fact that she had remained determined to stick with the Titans. Even when the end of the world had come, she had still got her friends around her. Raven's magic was dark, and despite her constant attempts to be good; evil dwelled inside her. Her emotions were dangerous, which Slade knew from the legends of Trigon. His mythical daughter was just as famous as he was in legend; it was merely unfortunate that Slade had not gotten to her sooner, before her father could. But then, she most likely would have grown too strong for him to control her anymore, just like her father before her had grown too powerful.

And lastly, the strange alien called Starfire. He did not know much about the Tamaranean. She could fly, shoot green lasers from her eyes, and fire starbolts. She was easily recognised as foreign, since her lack of understanding for human ways was apparent. She was incredibly strong for her size, but from what he could tell; the other members of the team were incredibly protective of her.

Slade clenched his fist, partly due to his anger, and partly due to his anticipation. Soon, it would be time.

Together, they were all so powerful, yet apart, he could crush them like the insects they were.

And he would…

Oh… how he would crush them…

Slowly and painfully…

One… by…one…

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes, I know it's short. I should update soon, so if you like it, drop me a review, because they're real motivators for me. This is my first Teen Titan's fanfiction, so I'd just like to point out that I own nothing, blah blah blah. Also, I haven't seen EVERY episode of Teen Titans. Any faults or dents in relation to what has happened in the comics or the TV series cannot be helped. I'm sorry if I've messed with the original plot line by writing about Slade from a certain time, but I'm still in the process of watching the series. Drop me a review dudes. Thanks! )<strong>


End file.
